


The Red Woman

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Ygritte is captured near Storm's End, stripped naked and tied to a bed by the order of the foreign sorceress...
Kudos: 1





	The Red Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fun

Ygritte woke up slowly, when the wooden doors of the bedchamber in which she was locked up for the last few days opened slowly, and with a creaking sound, and she narrowed her eyes when she saw The Red Witch entering; oh, how she despised that fucking bitch for setting her up an ambush and bringing her here to the stronghold of Stannis fucking Baratheon... Melisandre walked closer and removed the fur covers under which Ygritte huddled during nighttime, exposing the wild girl's naked body, and also the fact that she was shackled around her neck, wrists (her arms were pulled above her head) and ankles... - What the fuck do you want, you foreign slut? - Ygritte hissed aggressively, but Melisandre just smiled... - I have to do something that the Lord of Light wants from me - she replied simply, untying her red dress and letting it fall to the floor; she sat onto Ygritte's thighs and started caressing her ribcage; the young Wildling gasped... - You like this, don't you? - Melisandre purred. - Y-yes... Ah!!! - Ygritte moaned when Melisandre slowly pulled her finger from the bottom of Ygritte's solar plexus over her abs, and stopped right in the middle, hiding Ygritte's belly button from sight with the tip of her finger; Ygritte started rolling her belly and bucking her hips, trying to shake the Asshai witch off of her, but it was all for naught... Melisandre started stabbing the tip of her finger into the Wildling's navel, keeping it inside for a few moments and twirling it in circles, making Ygritte to move her body in the ways totally unimaginable to anyone, trying to set herself partially free; Melisandre stopped a few seconds later, but then her fingers attacked Ygritte's sides full force, particularly her ribcage and hips; the Wildling beauty gasped lungfuls of air and giggled here and there, because this whole thing was more than overwhelming for her, and Melisandre enjoyed quite a lot, watching her sexy Wildling prisoner rolling her stomach and undulating her belly button in response to being poked and tickled; after she finished, she lowered her head and planted a soft kiss onto Ygritte's navel, eliciting one more loud giggle from the spearwife, and then she removed the shackles from her wrists, neck and ankles and told her that she is free and she can leave the room, but she is not to go look for clothes yet, because Melisandre may still want to have fun one more time, tickle Ygritte's tummy and stick her finger into her belly button...


End file.
